


Pink and Red Blossoms

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Jerry sometimes benefits from that ;p, M/M, Ralph has an overactive imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Ralph doesn't like the way Jerry smiles at their neighbour, so he decides to remind Jerry just how much he loves him.After all, Jerry can make the hickeys fade whenever he wants to....





	Pink and Red Blossoms

It had started, Jerry realised, when the PL600 moved in next door. Ralph had always been tense around strangers, even after they had been granted their independence under the new Detroit Law, but that wasn’t quite it. While Ralph greeted all strangers with a cold eye and a guarded posture, he tended to warm up over the course of a conversation; he had even been guided into a hesitant friendship with the neighbour across the street who occasionally asked for the gardener’s help with her roses. But he had never warmed to the PL600 next door. Jerry had tried, of course, to keep Ralph engaged in their conversations over the fence, encouraged him to talk about his garden (or anything at all) but it seemed that the more he tried, the more reserved Ralph grew. 

He had just assumed that Ralph had some kind of history with the model and was being stubborn… the truth of it didn’t come out until a few days later. 

Jerry had been contenting himself with some cleaning in the bedroom, attempting to make something homely out of the few donated items of furniture and the occasional potted plant, when he’d heard Ralph come in behind him. He didn’t have time to turn or greet his lover before he felt strong hands encircling his hips and waist, pulling him firmly back against Ralph’s body. He smiled slightly, unable to control the shiver of excitement that pulsed through his system whenever Ralph’s more confident moods took hold. More often than not, that kind of confidence resulted in more than a little fun for the both of them. 

“Well, hello Sweetpea,” Jerry greeted, anticipation mixing with mirth on his tongue.

“Hello Sunshine,” Ralph murmured against the nape of his neck, planting a kiss in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. 

The action earned a pleased hum as Jerry melted into the contact, leaning his weight into Ralph as the hands moved over his hips, one straying upwards to slip beneath his shirt. He let his own hand drift up to cup Ralph’s cheek gently, before running into his hair, encouraging him to keep going. Closing his eyes, Jerry tracked the movement of Ralph’s hands on his stomach and thigh, the warmth of each kiss that he left on Jerry’s neck and shoulder. Preconstructed possibilities played over his thoughts, memories of some of their more intimate moments drifting in the spaces between kisses. But his attention was brought back to the immediate present when he felt something that could only have been a bite on his shoulder. 

“Ralph…” he turned his head a little, catching the intensity his lover’s gaze and forgetting what he might have been preparing to say. 

“Ralph wants to leave a mark…” came the reply, Ralph’s voice deep and a little course with emotion. It was a sound filled with want and need, but edged with uncertainty – checking in to make sure he wouldn’t upset Jerry. “He wants to see how pretty his Jerry will look, covered in little pink blossoms.”

Another nip registered against Jerry’s neck, followed by the firm pressure of a kiss. Jerry tipped his head back slightly, savouring the new sensation and giving wordless consent for him to leave as many marks as he wanted. It’s not like he had anywhere to be and the marks would soon fade; besides, the bites didn’t hurt at all – he couldn’t register pain as such, but the pressure and the sensation was exciting nonetheless. He was more curious about where this might lead, eager to feel those lips on his own. As Ralph’s mouth quested along the curve of his neck, one hand sank lower to find more sensitive terrain and teased small circles with delicious slowness against his jeans. Jerry moaned softly, rocking his hips into the touch, chasing the contact.

“You make such beautiful noises when Ralph teases you…” Ralph purred, ghosting his fingers over the space to draw another whine from his partner.

He drew his hands away for a moment, the warmth of Ralph’s body vanishing just long enough so that he could remove Jerry’s shirt. There was a pause and he turned a little to face his lover, slipping his arms around Ralph’s slender waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Ralph’s just memorising how you look right now,” he answered, a fingertip skirting along the curve of Jerry’s shoulder. “That way, he can compare the image to how you’ll look when he’s finished with you.”

Jerry raised a brow slightly, a smile fighting for control of his lips as he searched for a response. He was saved the trouble when Ralph kissed him, guiding him back towards the bed and following him down to the mattress. Jerry loved the way his partner’s body moved against his, the power in his narrow frame. He moaned into the kiss, his hands exploring and pulling at the fabric of Ralph’s shirt until he relented and removed it. The rest of their clothing followed soon after, discarded piece by piece as hands and mouths sought clearer access to skin. Ralph’s teeth in particular seemed keen for new terrain, claiming each pale space with a small territorial mark. 

It was breath-taking to see Ralph this way – the self-consciousness that so often kept him restrained had been forgotten, his actions filled with a confidence Ralph seldom allowed for himself, his intensity given a little more room to breathe. It was like standing underneath a powerline, letting the energy buzz and tingle over his skin; or the way a human might feel in the face of some impassable ocean – I awe and willing to submit himself completely before the force of his partner’s love. Jerry took it all in, laying himself bare beneath him.

“You look so beautiful,” Jerry breathed.

Ralph’s expression softened slightly, his gaze hungrily taking in each detail before he leaned in to claim his lover’s mouth. “Bring your knees up,” Ralph answered quietly, the assertive tone to his voice forcing a shiver over Jerry’s skin. He did as he was told, spreading his legs and bracing his feet against the mattress while Ralph knelt back to admire him. Jerry gasped as Ralph’s fingers wrapped around him and worked him slowly, never letting him get too close to his peak. Not yet. He reached a hand down for Ralph, wanting to kiss him, wanting to feel the weight of his body. He was too far away like this, too detached. Instead, Ralph met his questing hand with his free one, entwining their fingers. “Ah, ah. Ralph needs his mouth for something else…”

True to his word, he leaned in and placed a line of kisses along Jerry’s stomach, pausing to pay a little more attention to a sensitive spot near his hip. He grazed his teeth over the space lightly before setting to the task of raising a small red mark on his skin. He slowed his pace for a few beats, taking a moment to admire the blemish before raising another; each mark targeting a sensitive cluster of nerves beneath Jerry’s skin. He knew them all, of course. He had every inch of Jerry’s body committed to his memory. 

Between the constant attention of Ralph’s hands and the sharp focus of his mouth, it wasn’t long before Jerry was a mess of moans and need. Ralph continued with the task for a while, marking a constellation of hickies along Jerry’s stomach and chest before leaning back slightly to cast his gaze over the bouquet of delicate red and pink blossoms. Jerry heard his breath hitch slightly and he took the opportunity to rolls his hips up firmly against Ralph’s, loving the way his expression shifted at the contact. 

“Come on, Ralph… I need you,” Jerry whined softly, gripping Ralph’s hand firmly. “Enough teasing.”

His lover smirked slightly and guided Jerry’s hips up slightly, positioning himself against him. “Only Ralph?”

“Only ever you. You make me feel alive. Please.” He gasped, grinding his hips down against Ralph’s desperately. 

A low moan broke from his lips as Ralph granted his request, pressing into him inch by inch. He moved slowly at first, savouring the look in his partner’s eyes as he chased each slow roll of his hips with another. Seeing Jerry completely exposed before him, pleading in broken phrases, it kindled something deep in his chest. An unguarded kind of love, one that he couldn’t contain or hope to hide – It belonged to Jerry, and Ralph wouldn’t ever be able to bring himself to deny the beautiful android any small thing he might desire. If he wanted Ralph – love and scars and fear and all – he would have him.   
His desire burned brighter at the sight of his lover made breathless beneath him, his rhythm grew more desperate, more urgent. The melody of moans that he drew from Jerry tumbled through the air between them, breaking down the last few vestiges of Ralph’s control. He shifted their weight slightly, pinning Jerry beneath him so that he could focus on chasing that fire, needing it to consume him. Each moan he earned pushed him on further, calling up his own groans of pleasure. 

As Jerry drew close to his limit, he pulled Ralph in for a kiss, needing to be close to him when he let himself fall. He called his lover’s name urgently, bucking his hips hard as Ralph sent him pitching into his climax. There was only blinding pleasure, breaking over him in waves as Ralph chased his own orgasm. Jerry felt his lover peak with a choked cry of pleasure, their shared bliss cancelling out everything else; every sound, every touch, it was all suspended in that perfect moment. 

Slowly, reality seeped back in, their processors catching up with the sensory overload as Ralph carefully laid himself beside Jerry, cradling him close.

“Ralph, that was incredible,” Jerry hummed, nuzzling in against him. “Whatever brought this on, I need to make sure I do it more often.”

The was a hesitation while Ralph smoothed Jerry’s hair back into place, delaying his answer. “He wanted to make you forget about every other android in the world. He wanted to be the only one.” He admitted quietly. “He wanted you to forget about Daniel…”

Jerry looked up at him, surprised. “Daniel… Ralph…. Ralph, look at me.” He leaned back from the embrace slightly, cupping Ralph’s cheek. “I love you. Only you. I’m only nice to Daniel because he’s our neighbour. The same way I’m nice to Kara and Mrs Greyfellow. The same way I’m nice to that stray cat who keeps appearing in the kitchen. You know that, right?”

There was a small nod before Ralph met his eyes, a little mischief still simmering in the hazel depths. “Are you saying that Daniel is a stray cat?”

Jerry laughed and kissed Ralph sweetly, glad to see that he was reassured enough to be making jokes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He answered, sincerity and post-coital calm allowing the rare pronoun to pass over his lips.

If Jerry was going to keep getting a reward like this for being courteous to the neighbours, he might have to chat over the fence more often.


End file.
